yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Agony/guide
Incomplete effects guide for Agony (Version 0.01C3). Tsukiya's Traumas 'Error' Enter the windowed door. Exit the classroom through the bottom doors. Go left and up the stairway at the end of the hall. Keep going down the stairs until you reach the bottom. Go right to the next hall. Keep going right along the endless hallway until you reach the end. Enter the door and interact with the glitching figure. 'Toy' 'Glitch' 'Child' Enter the dark red-brown door. Go north to the row of needles, go a couple of steps up past them and go left. Interact with the hanging figure. Interact with the broken-hearted girl. Interact with the cut. 'Needle' 'Hole' Enter the dark green door. Go left and interact with the blue spirit. Go up to where the cliffs are, then go right to the city. Go right again to where the NPCs are. When you reach the fork in the path, go right. At the second fork, go up.You should now see two doors in front of you. Enter the door on the left and go up the stairs. Go up the bottom-right stairs. Go down and up the stairs to the left. Go left and up the stairs. Go up the bottom-left stairs. Go down the top-right stairs. Go up the northern stairs. You should reach a small room with stairs on all sides. Step into the very center of the room and press Z. Go down from the ladder and down the stairs. Go right, up the ladder and through the doorway. Go north and interact with the glitching NPC. 'Agony' Tsukiya's Fragments 'Floating' Enter the dark green door. Follow the path to the right and enter the white door at the end of it. Go south-east and find a small plus-shaped patch of grass with a red flower on the top. Step on the red flower to be teleported to a new area. Go north from where you're teleported. In the bright area, follow the path as it goes down then right. Interact with the small castle at the end of the path. Go north again and enter the castle. Go up the stairs to the top. Interact with the tile along the top edge of the castle's roof. 'White Bouquet' 'Hologram' Enter the windowed door. Exit the classroom through the bottom doors. Go left and up the stairway beside the sign. Go right and up the stairs. Enter the doorway on the left to the rooftop. Interact with the NPC. 'Neon' Enter the light blue door. Go right and enter the cave. Interact with the large plant. Navigate your way through the maze and find/interact with the talking smiley face. 'Flower Crown' Enter the dark green door. Follow the path to the right and enter the white door at the end of it. Go south and interact with the long-haired girl. 'Pixel' 'Azul' Enter the light blue door. Go right and go between the two potted plants. Go right and enter the house. Enter the door. Go down the hallway and enter the fourth door you pass. Interact with the figure in front of the bookcase. 'Psyche' 'Watercolor' ('''Neon' Fragment is required).'' Enter the dark green door. Go left and interact with the blue spirit. Go up to where the cliffs are, then go right to the city. Go right again to where the NPCs are. When you reach the fork in the path, go right. At the second fork, go up. You should see two doors in front of you. Enter the door on the right. Equip the Neon fragment and interact with the NPC. From where you're teleported, go left until you reach a two-leaf plant then go down. Interact with the easel surround by a blue square. Miyo's Effects 'Flower Hair Pin' Enter the pink door. Go north-east and step between the two streetlamps. Interact with the petals in the center. 'Snow Girl' Enter the pink door. Go north-west and interact with the dark pink tree. Go right and interact with the bare tree. Go south-west and interact with the snowman. 'Halo' Enter the pink door. Go north-west and interact with the dark pink tree. Go right and interact with the bare tree. Go north-west and step between the moon flowers. Go north-east and interact with the big crescent moon. Go up and interact with the NPC. 'Fairy' Enter the green door. Go south-east and step into the middle of the flower diamond. Interact with the fairy. Miyo's Memories 'Flower' Enter the pink door. Go slightly south-west and interact with the flower bouquet. 'Clover' Go south from the flower diamond where you get the Fairy effect. Interact with the sparkling object near the tree. 'Star' Enter the pink door. Go north-west and interact with the dark pink tree. Go right and interact with the bare tree. Go north-west and step between the moon flowers. Go south-west and interact with the small twinkling stars. Category:Walkthroughs